


the one thing he couldn't heal

by tsukina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukina/pseuds/tsukina
Summary: He was the village's "healer", and he was able to heal anything, able to heal everything, except one.
Kudos: 24





	the one thing he couldn't heal

He was born a "healer".

He "cured" his fellow villagers of injuries they'd sustained--be it from hunting for food or protecting their home.

Tsunayoshi had never paid any mind over the constant use of his ability. He loved them--his villagers, his friends--and that was all the reason he needed.

He would fumble over words, worry more than the ones who'd been wounded, but that was just what the people had loved about him.

He would smile sheepishly and offer his thanks whenever a praise came along, but Nana had known better.

The tears his mother had once caught him shedding alone told her otherwise.

\---

She had first heard some shuffling around that night. Blinking a few times, she then woke up to the sight of Tsunayoshi's back, blended into the dark night sky, before it was replaced by the long cloth covering the entrance.

She found him a distance away from where their straw huts had resided. The lake glistened under the moonlight, a few fireflies hovering and giving light to the serene spot in place of the stars. He was there, seated and in a daze as he stared straight at the lake.

Nana didn't need him to explain anything. Stepping out from where she was, she quietly took a seat beside him.

Sounds of unseen crickets echoed throughout the forest, but that wasn't the sound she sought.

And so she patiently waited.

\---

Nana doesn't press.

It's something Tsunayoshi had always loved about her.

He didn't mean to wake her up, but was nonetheless happy that she had followed him all the way here. Gokudera and Yamamoto were always awesome company, but his mother was a different story.

Words lumped in his throat, even if he didn't want to keep them in. The thought of it caused a burning sensation. His eyes glistened just like the lake that they were gazing at.

He grits his teeth, not wanting to keep his mother waiting.

He _hates_ that he felt so weak.

He hugs his knees closer as the words come out as a pained croak, "Nee, Kaasan."

Nana hears him call and turns to face his direction. He doesn't do the same, so her expression remains unknown to him.

"I- _I don't want this anymore._ "

He buries his head in between his knees and his chest, but the action fails to hide the sobs that follow, wracking his tiny body. Warm arms could only encase his trembling frame, his mother's lavender scent so close, before he hears a cracked voice reply words he didn't want to hear.

" _I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun_."

But Nana apologizes, because she knows, no matter how much Tsunayoshi hated his ability, he would still care for the villagers more than he did for himself.

\---

_"If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?"_

_The boy in question hesitates._

_"...I don't want to worry anyone...they--they shouldn't have to worry about someone like me."_

_The woman smiles sadly in face of the boy's answer._

_"Then, would you like for it to accumulate? Even though I... can't guarantee that you'll live longer."_

_The boy shakes his head and smiles as he looks up._

_". . . It's fine. Please do."_

\---

It was only on that day that Nana wished she did more than just apologize.

She hadn't wanted to restrict her boy's life just so he could live longer.

Would he have wanted her to step up and set the rules?

She'd never know.

After all, he wouldn't be able to give an answer.

_Not anymore._

So when Gokudera lost his temper, moist eyes filled with anger as he clenched his fists and shouted, _"Why?!"_ , Nana could only do what only she could-- tell what only she knew-- for those who sought an answer. She cups the already-white fists of her son's friend, and shakes her head sadly.

"It was no one's fault, Gokudera-kun. Tsu-kun did what he did because he wanted to."

Said male's eyes widened at the statement. He asks, unbelieving, at a volume unlike before, "He...suicide?"

The raven beside flinched, but Nana gives him an reassuring pat as she guarantees him otherwise.

She takes one last glance at the motionless body before her, tear tracks still having left a trace on Tsuna's pale face.

Blood that previously coated his body was now removed, but the horrific sight remained etched in her mind.

She grabs the white cloth beside her and holds on to it, much too unwilling to place it where it should be.

"Tsu-kun...was never a healer."

The silence was stiffening.

Even if she'd only allowed Tsuna's two best friends to be in her--their-- small hut. The other villagers were surrounding the same hut outside, and it had not gone unnoticed by her.

And so she continues, her voice slightly quivering.

"He...merely had the ability to transfer wounds."

She places the cloth over his face--a sickening similar colour to the object-- "And we all know that he would never transfer them anywhere else."

\---

_Sawada Tsunayoshi died at the age of 12, but remains alive--in the hearts of all._

\---

He was the village's "healer", and he was able to heal anything--- _everything_.

 _Everything_ , except for the wound left on everyone's hearts after his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I'm a relatively new ff writer, so there's a lot of mistakes here and there.
> 
> This story is really vague because i don't know how else i should write it, but basically,  
> it's an AU where Namimori is a native village, and the two Sawadas get the love they deserve from the people.  
> I suck at titles but basically it refers to tsuna being unable to "heal" their hearts after he died.  
> bcos angst is life  
> haha
> 
> comments and feedback, always appreciated!!


End file.
